Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: The Justice Guardians travel to a new land and meet a warrior named Link. But a mysterious force appears that threatens to destroy everything. Now with the help of a mysterious imp named Midna, Link and the team must find a way to save Link's world. Trivia *Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Duke and Serenity will guest star in this. *Due to the affects of the Twilight realm, Jeffrey is forced into his dragon form. *This Adventure is rated PG-13 due to "Twilight Princess" being Rated T for Teens. * SPOILER ALERT: Midna will return in the chronicles episode, ''The Return of Midna''. * END CREDITS SONG: Scenes Midna *Dragon-Jeffrey: *struggles to break free from his chains* *Jaden: Any luck yet? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sighs* No. These chains are stronger than i thought. *Patch: How are we gonna get out of here now? *Xion: *sighs* *Wolf Link: ....! *looks and sees an imp like creature in the cell named Midna* *Tammy: ...! *gasps* * DJ: Whoa! * Midna: *smirks and approaches them* I found you! *Xion: Who are you? *Wolf Link: *snarls at Midna* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls at Midna, and wraps his tail around Aqua and Xion* *Midna: Ooooooooh! Aren't you scary! * Dragon-Jeffrey: Who are you?! And where are we?! * Midna: Eee Hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls* * Midna: Well that's too bad.... I was planning on helping you all out..... if you were nice. *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? *Midna: Well I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you! Eee hee! *Xion: You want to help us escape? *Midna: I helped break those chains off you all, right? So now I think I'll help you get out of this place. Eee Hee! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Hm... *Jaden: Come on, guys. There's gotta be a way out of this cell. *Joey: I say we break the door down! *Wolf-Link: *digs a hole under the cell bars* *Joey: ...! Uh, okay. We could do that too. *Jaden: Perfect! That's our exit out! *goes through the hole that Wolf Link dug* Alright everyone. Let's do this one at a time. *Alexis: *goes through the hole* *Aqua: *goes through the hole too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *watches as everyone goes through the hole one at a time* *(Several team members come out until...) *Jaden: Okay. Who's next? *Dragon-Jeffrey: I'll go. *Jaden: ....! I don't know, big bro. That hole looks too small and narrow for you. * Dragon-Jeffrey: Well, if i do get stuck, you guys know what to do. * Jaden: Right. Good point. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Besides, I won't mind if it happens. * Jaden: *smiles* True. You seem to have gotten used to it by now. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* Well, here goes. *starts to go through the hole* *(Everyone watches) *(Dragon-Jeffrey manages to get halfway out, but gets himself stuck!) *Jaden: *chuckles a bit* Oh boy. I had a feeling this would happen. *Dragon-Jeffrey: So did i. *Alexis: *smiles* Don't worry, Jeffrey. We'll help get you out. *Jaden: Right. We always manage to free you. Come on everyone!!! *starts to pull on Dragon-Jeffrey's head* * Xion: Let's go, everyone! *starts pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* * Aqua: *pulling Dragon-Jeffrey's head* Hang on, dear!!! You'll be out in no time!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: Thanks, everyone! * Baby Lily: *coos happily as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* *DJ: *while pushing* You can do it, Mr. Dragonheart! *Tammy: *while pushing* We believe in you!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jesse: *struggling as he pulls Dragon-Jeffrey's front left paw* Boy..... you sure are tight in there, Jeffrey!!! * May: *as she pulls with Jesse* Keep trying, guys!! * Fluttershy: *gives Dragon-Jeffrey's butt gentle pushes* * Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy!! That's not gonna help get him out!! You've got to be more firm!!! Like this!!! *gives Dragon-Jeffrey's butt a super hard push* * Dragon-Jeffrey: Whoa! Take it easy back there, guys. * Rainbow Dash: Sorry. *Dragon-Jeffrey: S'awriiiight. *Atticus: *struggling as he pulls Dragon-Jeffrey's front right paw* He's not budging!!! * Mitsuki: *as she pulls with Atticus* We need to keep trying! * Nails: *while pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* No offense boss, but I think your butt has gotten bigger since the last time! *Dragon-Jeffrey: None taken. I did try to take it easy on eating. *Scamper: *while pushing* Well if you ask me, I'd say you did the opposite. *Dragon-Jeffrey: We can worry about that later. *Batty: *pulls on Dragon-Jeffrey's horn* * Bartok: *pulls on Dragon-Jeffrey's other horn* *Téa: *while pulling* Feeling looser?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Not really. *DJ: *while pushing* Man....! *Tammy: *while pushing* We can't give up! *Alexis: *starts to pant while pulling* Keep...... going......!!! *Xion: *pants while pushing* *Dragon-Jeffrey:...... Guys? Why don't we take a break? *Xion: You sure, Daddy? *Dragon-Jeffrey: All of you are getting exhausted. So stop and rest for a minute. Okay? *(The team collapses from exhaustion) *Jaden: Sorry, big bro.... We're trying as hard as we can. *Dragon-Jeffrey: It's okay, little bro. *(Suddenly, Dragon-Jeffrey feels something behind him. Baby Lily is still pushing his big butt) *Baby Lily: *giggles while pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt) This is so much fun!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* * Midna: This is getting ridiculous. * Jaden: ....! Excuse me?!?! * Midna: Just leave him behind!! Most of you are already out of that cell and we've got things to do! * Jaden: ....! *angrily* ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!! We're not leaving anyone in our family behind!!!! Especially not Jeffrey!!!! *Yugi: You may not realize this, but we're family. And you *never* leave family behind. Ever! *Midna: We made a deal!!!! *Alexis: We don't care!!! We're not going anywhere until Jeffrey is free!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* * Midna: You're wasting your time. Your fat dragon is never coming out. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls* *Aqua: *angrily* How dare you think about leaving my husband here?!?! * Xion: You leave my Daddy alone!!! * Midna: What is it with you people?! *Jaden: We never leave a friend or family member behind!! * Midna: Well, how do you expect to get him out of there? * May: We don't know yet, but we're not giving up until he's free!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Once I'm free, we'll keep our part of the deal. *Midna: *sighs* Fine. I'll wait until your dragon is free. *Shining Armor: I don't see you helping out!! *Minda: He got himself in that situation, he can get himself out. *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! Hm... *Aqua: ...! No! *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* No. Don't listen to her, dear. Ignore what she says. *Dragon-Jeffrey: I'm sorry. *Aqua: *pets Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* Everything's going to be okay, dear. We'll get you out if it's the last thing we do. I promise it. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles* I love you, my cuddly dragon. *kisses his snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: I love you too, my ocean queen. *Aqua: *smiles and pets Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* Now just relax for a while, dear, and we'll get you out. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Okay, honey. *(Xion, Tammy and DJ rest against Dragon-Jeffrey's butt) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* * Cadence: *smiles* I'm proud of you, Jeffrey. I've taught you well on how to be positive and patient when this happens. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, Cadence. * Baby Lily: *giggles while pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* * Jaden: *smiles* Glad you're having fun back there, sweetie! *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes* Tank you, Daddy! *Alexis: *smiles* Thank you for making my little girl happy, big brother. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Anytime, little sis. *Alexis: *smiles and plants a kiss on Dragon-Jeffrey's cheek* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* Camping * Twilight Princess *Sages: I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive our carelessness...... *bow to Midna*........... Oh Twilight Princess. *(The Justice Guardians stare at Midna in surprise) *Jaden: What?!? Midna! YOU'RE the Twilight Princess?!?! *Jeffrey: WHOA!! *Jesse: I...... I don't believe it!!! *Xion: Wow! *Alexis: Sweet Mother of Osiris!!! *Aqua: You're...a princess? *Baby Lily: ...!!! *Tammy: Oh my gosh!!! This is amazing!!! *DJ: This is so cool!! *Midna: *to the Sages* What? So...... you knew? *Joey: And we didn't? *May: Yes, Midna. Why didn't you tell us this? *Midna: You never asked. *to the Sages* As a ruler who fled her people, I'm hardly qualified to forgive you. *(A flashback shows where Zant cursed Midna in her imp form) *(As she fled her kingdom, she summoned her Fused Shadow hat and smiled with thoughts of vengence) *Midna: In our world, we've long believed that the Hero would appear as a divine beast. *(A flashback shows Link being turned into a wolf and Jeffrey being turned into his dragon form) *(The Shadow Beasts carry Wolf Link and the Justice Guardians away) *Midna: That's why when i found you, i thought i could use you, Link. *(Midna in the flashback grins to this) *Midna: And I only cared about returning our world to normal... *Jeffrey: Whoa... *Midna: I didn't care what happened to the world of light, not at all. *Patch: So you were just using us from the beginning... *Midna: *to Patch* Mostly Link. Originally, i wasn't planning on having you guys involved. But when i saw Jeffrey get turned into a dragon, i figured he could be useful too. When he got stuck at first when we were escaping the dungeon, you all made it clear that you wouldn't leave him behind. *Jaden: As I said to you that time, Midna: We look out for each other and we all love each other as a family. *Aqua: He's right. And we never leave a family member behind. *Midna: I know. I was a fool for not realizing just how strong your love for each other was. And after witnessing the selfless lengths that Priness Zelda, your team and you have gone to... Your sacrifices... I now know, in the bottom of my heart, that I must save this world too. There is no other way. *Yugi: We got this far. And we'll do it together. *Princess Cadence: And to be honest, Midna. We see you as a member of our family too. *Midna: ...? What? Confronting Zant *Jaden: *eyes glow yellow and voice changes* You're gonna pay for all the pain and suffering you've caused, Zant!!! *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically* Your "reign" ends here, Zant!! *Zant: You foolish light-dwellers!!! I am the rightful ruler of this realm!!! I have served the "royal" family for far too long!!! That power should have been mine from the very beginning!!! *Discord: Oh, please! You, a king? Don't make us laugh. *Zant: How can you be so cruel?!? I've served for that impudent family for a long time, and they left me with nothing in the end!!! *Joey: You deserved it!!! People would be crazy to consider you a king! *Alexis: You took the throne by force, cursed our friend Midna, led an attack on Zelda and her people, and you tried to kill us!!!! *Jeffrey: You have made a serious mistake trying to kill us, Zant! *Zant: How dare you speak to your king that way!!! You will show the proper respect towards me or endure death!!! * Lea: I think we'll pass on that. Don't be too disappointed. You had your "perfect little script", but you kinda forgot to write the sequel. Now let's find out what happens! * Midna: *regains the Fused Shadows and a bright light shines* *Baby Lily: Ooh! *(The light fades.... and Midna is still an imp!!!) *Midna: ...! *gasps and looks at herself* *Xion: What's going on?! *Twilight: The curse!!! It should've been broken!!! *Rainbow Dash: What's going on here?! *Zant: *in a weakened condition on the throne* Y-You.... TRAITORS!!! *Jeffrey: *snarls* *Jaden: *eyes glow bright yellow* *Midna: Traitors? Ha! You want to know why none would call you king? It was your eyes, Zant. All saw it, a lust for power burning in your pupils... Did you think we'd forget our ancestors lost their king to such greed? *Alexis: If anyone's a traitor, it's you, Zant!!! *Lea: Some "king" this guy is. I'm not impressed. *Raven: What did you expect? He's a power-mad lunatic who puts himself before the rest of his people. Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531